


I didn't mean to fall in love tonight (could we pretend that we're in love?)

by pledishowell



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, M/M, and so I wrote this, i guess, listen i was listening to halsey and crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pledishowell/pseuds/pledishowell
Summary: A self indulgent wonhui fic based off of the song "Is there somewhere" by Halsey





	I didn't mean to fall in love tonight (could we pretend that we're in love?)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So i've been crying to this song for the past week now, and so i wrote this lil thing  
> (i'll probably delete it tho lmao)

Wonwoo was a drunken mess, stumbling back to his apartment, clutching onto the elder’s arms like stairway railings. Jun didn’t mean to. But he did. 

“I swear I’m never letting you drink like this again, you’re going to have to worst hangover tomorrow morning” Jun whispered. 

“Hangover shmangover” Wonwoo slurred with a wave of his arm.

Jun just rolled his eyes and opened the door to their tiny apartment. Drunk Wonwoo was endearing, but messy to say the least. He carried the younger up the stairs and into the bed.

“I’m getting you some water, don’t die while I’m gone”

“No promises Junnie” Wonwoo slurred with a giggle.

Jun thought back to what Wonwoo had said tonight. _‘Junnie I love you so, so, so much! I wanna kiss your face, you’re so pretty Junnie!’ ___

___‘He’s always like this when he’s drunk’ _he thought to himself _‘You’re not special. He doesn’t like you like that. Stop thinking like that’ _he told himself.____ _ _

______He carried the water up to Wonwoo’s room. Wonwoo was currently half asleep, his hair messy, his mouth slightly parted and Jun had to do everything in his power to not coo at the boy in front of him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Wonwoo? Here, I got you some water”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Wonwoo looked up in a daze, blinking a few times._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Junnie?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes, it’s me, now drink your water ok? Then you can go to sleep”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Aww, you’re so sweet Junnie! I love you, you know that right?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______His heart did summersaults. _‘He’s just drunk. He doesn’t mean it’ _____ _ _ _ _

________“I know Wonwoo”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Do you love me too?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jun swore his heart stopped. The boy was looking at him with a questioning look before rambling on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Y’know I never thought I’d fall in love. I didn’t mean to fall in love. But you’re you. And I fell in love with you, Junnie”. Wonwoo said, before slumping back into the bed, falling asleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He didn’t mean to fall in love. But he did. He picked up the glass from the bedside table and walked back into the kitchen. He put the glass in the sink and clutched onto the counter, tears threatening to spill. Wonwoo was drunk. He didn’t mean anything he said. It stung. Jun fell in love._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Trailing back up the stairs, he took one look into the youngers room. Wonwoo was fast asleep. Jun sighed and headed to his own room. He flopped onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling. Wonwoo didn’t mean a word he said. He was just drunk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________‘Could we pretend that we’re in love?’__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any feedback/constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! x  
> (also working with html is a bitch, i'm trying to italicize words but it's not working so i'll fix it when i'm less sleep deprived)


End file.
